Enter the Shadow Realm
by YukitoK
Summary: Yami is killed in the virtual world Noa made. What does that mean for Yugi? What will happen to the world?


Title: Enter the Shadow Realm

Author: Yukito

Rating: Pg-13 violence, charater "death" and angst

Summary: Yami is killed in the virtual world Noa made. What does that mean for Yugi? What will happen to the world?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any parties related to it. And I make no money off of it.

"You loose you little twerp."

"Wrong," Yami tried to struggle to his feet but to no avail, his every nerve screamed at him, "I'm not out of this yet."

The evil man laughed, "You have 50 life points left, what are you going to do?"

"I will not lose."

"You HAVE lost already, it's too late!"

"You are a coward, and I would never have thought you could play by the rules this long. You're a despicable bastard. Killing children so you can get a body to live your pathetic life in," Yami's eyes were blazing with anger and hate, the golden eye of Horus burned on his forehead, "I am an immortal, you cannot kill me!"

The man's lip curled, "We'll just see about that!" He rushed at Yami across the field.

"What are you doing?!"

Yami was tackled to the ground with a cry of pain, the man was on top of him, hands around his throat.

"I'm going to kill you."

"no…" Yami choked, pulling weakly at the strong hands around his neck, "I…can't…"

__

Mind crush. Came a deep voice into his dying thoughts, _use mind crush._

He raised a small hand to the man's head, "Hahaha, it's no good, you're finished, 'game king'."

With the hand that wasn't around the small man's neck, he pulled out a small knife and slashed at Yami's face cutting him deep along his left cheek. The little pharaoh screamed and covered his wound with one hand. The evil man laughed terribly and buried the blade deep in Yami's side.

The violet eyes widened in pain. He couldn't scream anymore, he had no oxygen left. 

__

I just have to block out Yugi. He'll live…I must…block his door. That was his only thought.

The man pulled the knife out of the tiny body and raised it again, "And now you die!"

"m…mmm…mm..mind crush."

Yami felt the power drain from him as his ancient magic decimated the evil man's mind. He collapsed off Yami without a sound.

Yami looked up into the virtual sky, his wounded eye half-lidded and clouded with blood. All he knew in that moment was that he was going to die. His life was over. The blood spread into the grass underneath him, and he could think of nothing but the pain, and Yugi's smiling face.

__

I…must…block the door.

'Yami? What's going on?'

Yami gagged on his own blood, _No, block him, or he'll die as well!_

He turned onto his side and threw up. That made his face hurt and he winced, covering it with his shaking hand. He was dead, he was going to die, here in this virtual world, not knowing who he had been. He would die alone, and the hope of the world would die with him.

And Yugi? His heart gave a twinge, poor Yugi. His poor Yugi.

"I am so sorry Yugi," he whispered hoarsely, "I couldn't…"

He wasn't able to think anymore, it was like his whole world was falling from him in pieces.

__

'It's you're move, Yugi-boy' Pegasus' face.

__

'I will take my rightful place as pharaoh, and rule the world' Marick's crazed eyes.

__

'You're nothing, you're pathetic' Kaiba's smirk.

__

'You're such a girl, you make me sick' Jonouchi's cold words.

__

'You're a liar, you never could beat a man like Pegasus. You're no King of Games' Duke's sure hate.

Yami's mind reeled in the emotional backwash, he felt tears warm his face.

__

'I love you. I always have' Anzu's large blue eyes.

__

'We'll always be friends. I'll always be here for you' Yugi's beloved face.

"Seto! It's Yugi!" That was Mokuba.

"Mo…ku…ba?"

He felt himself lifted on to a lap, he opened his uninjured eye to Kaiba's blank expression over him.

"Is he alive? He doesn't look so good," said Mokuba kneeling at Yami's side.

"Yes, he's alive. Barely," Kaiba touched Yami's head, "Can you hear me Yugi?"

"Yes…I can hear you…"

"Let me see your eye," he pried at Yami's hand.

"NO!"

"Swallow your pride Yugi and let me see," Yami gave up.

"Oh God! Seto! That's horrible! Can you help him?"

Seto's eyebrows drew down, "I don't think I can. What happened to you Yami?"

"One of the five…he…rushed me…only 50 life points left and he…"

Mokuba took Yami's hand in his, "It'll be okay Yugi."

"Not Yugi. My name…is Yami…"

"Yami…" repeated Seto, "You're not the duelist I fought! Where's your will? If you don't fight, you're going to die."

Yami was beyond Seto's cruel words, "Please…I know you…don't like me…but would you please…tell…Yugi…that I…I…ah…" His good eye lost it's focus and went half-lidded.

"Is he sleeping?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Seto said, "Eternal sleep."

"So he's…dead?" the boy began to cry.

"Yes."

Yami's eyes opened, but they were brown now, "Kaiba? What happened?"

"Yugi?" Mokuba asked, his mouth agape.

The young man sat up.

"He's okay?" Mokuba looked at his brother for an explanation.

"I don't know Mokuba."

Yugi seemed to have retreated into himself.

"But, I'll suspect we'll find out soon."

********

Yugi stood before Yami's door, "Something's wrong," he muttered to himself.

He pushed open the door and found Yami sprawled on the dirty floor. Yugi took a step in and slipped on the damp stone, falling on his face with a cry. The water pooled in a deep puddle at his feet. He felt some in his mouth.

"It's salty and warm?" He was jerked into the horrible realization that it was blood, not water.

"Yami!"

__

I'm here Yugi.

Yugi took him into his arms. Yami covered one side of his blood-stained face with his hand.

"You're in pain."

__

Not really. Not anymore.

"Let me see your face."

__

No, not you. You can't. I'm ashamed, you shouldn't even be here. I failed you.

"What do you mean? You failed? You're my Yami. I don't care what you do or don't do. I like you because you're my brother, my other half. I love you. Nothing will ever change that!"

__

I'm dying, and the world with me. I wish I could…stop. Marick will win… and the world will fall to ruin. I have failed.

Yugi began to cry, "You're not dying. I won't let you. Let me see your eye."

Yami didn't fight the gentle hands. The huge gash ran the length of the pharaoh's left cheek. It was deep and Yugi almost threw up. 

Yami motioned Yugi to come down by his face, and Yugi lowered his head. Yami leaned up and locked lips with the other boy briefly. 

__

I am so sorry… There was pain in the purple eye, but then it clouded and all life fled from him.

__

"NO!"

Yami's body was developed in blinding light and he was forced out of Yami's room.

"NO! NO,NO,NO!" He collapsed to his knees in the hall and pounded on the closed door.

"Yami, come back!"

But there was no response to Yugi's pain.


End file.
